nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:National Archives/Chambers/14 Fourteen
The still-active discussions, such as the PM referendum, should not have been put here. 77topaz (talk) 04:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) They were not part of the next Congress yet, and had to be archived. It's not an issue though, I'll just add them once the government is elected. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:59, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Section 049 is one of the most sadifying things I have ever seen. :'( --Semyon 09:50, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Your dijålekt is just too takavíhki :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 09:54, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Burenia se takavik, ma Kob se velik! --Semyon 09:55, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Ljùgut, Kobdijålekt p'à Kobtâle ságo mykefötakavíhki! :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:01, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Nelugum, Kobdijalekt se velik! Krapidijalekt se krap, takavik, sakaral, e netalik! --Semyon 10:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Neklýxef. 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 10:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Kòb neklýxef. --OuWTB 10:45, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Lugut, klikhef. :o --Semyon 11:15, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Neklyxef. Ljùgut :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Ta kontradiksia Hroba di Kob se neklikhef e sadifikand. :'( --Semyon 11:29, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Pitipàna: Qì klýxef: Kòb, Naks, qÿ Qytokant? *Qytokant klýxef: #4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 11:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) #... *Kòb klýxef: #... *Naks klýxef: #--OuWTB 11:37, September 29, 2013 (UTC) #... *Pitipana se barbarik, neklikhef, pa rongi dijalekta e antikobik! #--Semyon 12:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) What in the name of all that is holy is this. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Burenian :o --OuWTB 12:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Well glad to see Burenian in Lovia. :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::I'm sure there's room for a Kunardijalekt! The people of Kob would like to offer an preemptive alliance to its speakers. --Semyon 12:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Guti e klikhefi pitipana Ki se Kob se velik? KOB SE VELIK! --Semyon 12:38, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :Kòbdijålekt ságo takavíhki :( --OuWTB 12:40, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Me i klikhefi pitipanu, 100% dikut ke Kob se velik. :o --Semyon 13:05, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Nô, neságo demokrátiski :o --OuWTB 13:07, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ta kontradiksia Hroba di Kob se neklikhef e sadifikand. :'( Plu, Hrob di Kob se demok, erho pitipana se otomatik demokratik. :o --Semyon 13:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::Ságo falasíaqë. Bara 1 táala vòtu, tłátit: "ságo demokrátiski!!" Nô, ságom disapòintu t'ù :( --OuWTB 13:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Mi se nehapoint a ta nerasionali khatret Koba. :'( Nekenut tu, ke Kob se kulturli, sivilisasli nasia? --Semyon 13:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Å, kànske måste Hròb di Kòb ÿ Ankélot'apca sìgni páktu ëgáins Uškár? :o --OuWTB 13:26, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::: :o Wa, nekenum, ki dikur... :o --Semyon 13:28, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::Kòb ÿ Ankélot'apca vs. Qytokant :o --OuWTB 13:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Yes, I understood what you said. :P --Semyon 13:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::It's your choice: We fight together, or your people will be exterminated by our overwhelming power :o --OuWTB 13:34, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mi ha plu guti idea: bigi halijans Koba, Uskhara, Ankelotapcu, Osenu, Mahoresa, e Taghoga egens Lovia e Brunant. :P --Semyon 13:51, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ÿ Måras? :o --OuWTB 13:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::: *Mahores. :P --Semyon 15:46, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Pitipàna ságo takavíhki! Alliànsiapråposál Kòbù ságo gùto :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 15:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Å, men bara si Måras kànit así alliànsiù :o --OuWTB 16:09, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Mahores mus kanit of morit! :o --Semyon 16:11, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Ÿ'a, Måras ságo å alliànsiù :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:16, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Gùto, alliànsia nu ságo ofisjål! :P --OuWTB 16:18, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::Guti. Kin behino voina? :P --Semyon 16:19, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Gùto :) 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:20, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::I think we're having a communication problem. :P --Semyon 16:21, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::T'à dijålekt ságo mykefötakavíhki è :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:24, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::Nothing to do with that. I didn't know if 'kànit' meant 'agree' or 'know'. Also, you didn't answer my most recent question. --Semyon 16:27, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::Ås asked whether Måras also could be in the alliànsia :P And the answer to your most recent question is now, if I understood you mykefötakavíhki dijålekt correctly :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:31, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::I think we should continue speaking Kobbureni to impede understanding of this sensitive topic. You did understand it, btw. :P --Semyon 16:35, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::I think we should make a pitipàna about that first :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 16:36, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Vi mus wandei rekonstruktur protobureni. :P --Semyon 16:39, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Tried that already, but it was with diacritics :P --OuWTB 17:08, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Enivei, voina? :P --Semyon 15:47, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :Voina? --OuWTB 15:49, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :: :P --Semyon 16:02, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::Mr. Kitokant understood it, is your knowledge of Burenian inferior to his? :'( --Semyon 16:08, October 7, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yes, I understand "voina", but not in this sentence? :P --OuWTB 16:12, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::Read the conversation again. :P --Semyon 19:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) :::::: :( --OuWTB 06:05, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Btw, ми ха децид ноjи скрипит траjук по Коби диjалект. :P --Semyon 15:12, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Энивей, кин бехино война? Ту не ха ма квесjа ханад. --Semyon 15:15, October 8, 2013 (UTC) :Is that Burenian written in Cyrillic script? :P 77topaz (talk) 20:33, October 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes. Takavíhki, isn't it? :P 4kant,6FRÅGOR??? 05:54, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Se red. / Се ред. :o --Semyon 10:45, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::: Enivei, ma kvesia? Kin ha mi hanad? / Энивей, мa квесjа? Кин ха ми ханад? :P --Semyon 10:49, October 9, 2013 (UTC) Lovianski fuk dumut ke Burenia nese zeriosi vikinasia. Se mahimut sadifikand. Vi musum junituk uverkumuk la dumka. :'( --Semyon 11:03, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Å :'( --OuWTB 11:15, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::Translation for speakers of takaviki dijalektka: The Lovians think that Burenia is not a serious wikination. It's very sadifying. We must unite to overcome this view. :'( --Semyon 12:04, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::Actually, I understood it :o "å" = "yes" :P --OuWTB 12:09, October 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I thought you probably did, wanted to check though. --Semyon 12:11, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :::::Is it? :o --OuWTB 12:22, October 9, 2013 (UTC)